My Parents is Sannin
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Seorang gadis dicurigai sebagai penyusup dari Desa Oto. Sakura pergi sendirian untuk memastikannya. Namun ternyata gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa yang tersesat di tengah hutan, dan Sakura telah memutuskan untuk membantunya./"Adakah seseorang disini? Bantu aku keluar dari hutan ini!"/"Namaku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu?"/"Namaku-"/"Ha-Haruno Doremi?"/WarnInside/Mind RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation**

**My Parents is Sannin © Miyoko Kimimori**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Semi Canon, EYD berantakan, typos bertebaran, rush, abal, gaje, dll**

**Genre : Family, Supernatural (?)**

**Rate : K**

**.**

**.**

"_Pirika pirilala popolina peperuto ..."_

.

KRINCING! KRINCING!

.

"Bel berbunyi di kawasan hutan barat! Beritahu _Hokage _tentang ini."

"Baik."

.

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini?"

"Ada penyusup di hutan bagian barat Konoha!"

"Apa?"

"Saya ditugaskan _Hokage-sama_ untuk memberitahu hal ini pada Kakashi."

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang memeriksanya."

"Tapi Sakura-_sama_—"

"Aku pergi sekarang."

**~Naruto&OjamajoDoremi~**

"Kyaaaa~"

BUUGGHT!

"Adududuh ... sa—kit."

Gadis bersurai pink kemerahan berhias _purple emerald_ itu mengusap punggungnya yang telah beradu dengan sebidang tanah. Jatuh dari ketinggian bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Gadis berumuran 18 tahun itu terus merutuk di dalam hati karena insiden ini. Dengan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar, gadis tersebut berusaha berdiri.

"Kenapa aku datang dengan cara seperti ini sih?" keluhnya seraya masih mengusap punggung.

Mata yang sedari terpejam menahan sakit, kini terbuka tatkala dirinya menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum melihat secara pasti tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Eh? Di—dimana aku?" mata itu memandang ke segala penjuru, dimana hanya ada pepohonan yang mengelilingi dirinya, "Sepertinya aku salah tempat. Memangnya Konoha itu hutan ya?"

**~Naruto&OjamajoDoremi~**

Sang gadis bersurai merah muda yang merupakan salah satu dari ketiga ninja legendaris—_Sannin_—tengah melewati satu persatu dahan pohon di area hutan bagian barat Konoha. Setelah ia diberitahu oleh Shizune tentang seorang penyusup di area tersebut, Sakura lantas pergi sendirian kesana.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis Haruno itu, ia tak memikirkan bahwa bisa saja itu adalah Orochimaru atau bahkan musuh dari desa lain. Sakura seperti ingin sekali memeriksanya sendiri, padahal ia sedang ditugaskan oleh _Hokage_ untuk pergi ke Konoha International Hospital untuk menangani pasien dengan luka cukup parah akibat serangan dari Desa Oto.

"Penyusup, hn?" gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum licik.

TAP!

"Aku harus kemana sekarang?" suara seseorang muncul begitu saja, membuat Sakura merasa terkejut.

"Eh?" _emerald_-nya menoleh ke kanan tatkala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara sesuatu.

Ia lantas menghentikan laju kakinya, lalu memutarkan badannya ke arah Utara dimana kedua _emerlad_-nya melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah berjalan sempoyongan. Sekilas Sakura menatap tajam pada gadis tersebut, waspada jika gadis itu melakukan serangan mendadak.

'Apa dia penyusupnya?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Oh ayolah. Ini bagus! Aku tersesat di dalam hutan, sedangkan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya di Konoha," ucap gadis tersebut dengan tubuh yang mulai ia senderkan di bawah sebuah pohon.

Sakura terus memperhatikan gadis tersebut dengan dedaunan rindang yang menghalangi seluruh tubuhnya, ia terus mengintai gadis yang diperkirakannya sebagai penyusup dari Desa Oto.

"Adakah seseorang disini!" teriak gadis tersebut entah pada siapa, sempat membuat Sakura tersentak kaget,"Bantu aku keluar dari hutan ini!"

DEG!

'Ba—bantu?'

Rasa curiga yang sedari tadi dirasakan Sakura kini perlahan memudar. Nampaknya gadis tersebut bukanlah Shinobi, dan kelihatannya juga tidak berbahaya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa Shizune menyampaikan informasi yang salah, gadis yang dilihatnya itu tidak berbahaya, dia hanya orang biasa yang nampaknya tersesat di dalam hutan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura lantas memutuskan untuk mendekat dan membantu gadis tadi.

SRETT! Sakura melompat turun dari sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi dan lantas mendarat di tanah. Kedatangan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba, telah sukses membuat gadis yang tengah bersender itu berteriak histeris dengan nada yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan gemetar.

"Hey, tenanglah," ucap Sakura seraya menurunkan kedua lengannya yang tadi sempat menjadi tameng dari teriakan sang gadis, "Kau tersesat?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar perkataanmu."

Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut. Melihat Sakura yang nampaknya juga tidak berbahaya, tubuh sang gadis yang tadi bergetar hebat kini mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran sang gadis Haruno.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu?"

"Ha-haruno?" gadis tersebut mengernyit dengan tatapan bingung.

'Di-dia Haruno? I—ini Haruno Sakura?' gumam gadis tersebut di dalam hati.

"Iya, Haruno, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura membalas tatapan tadi dengan tatapan yang lebih terlihat bingung.

"Ah ... ti-tidak, a—aku hanya tanya saja," gadis itu terkekeh pelan dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Oh, aku kira apa. Omong-omong, kau siapa?"

"Eh? A-aku?"

"Hn."

"Namaku—" sejenak gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain seolah tengah berpikir, "Namaku Harukaze Doremi."

Sakura tersenyum penuh ke arah gadis bernama Doremi itu sebagai perkenalan. Gadis bermata _purple emerald_ itu pun ikut tersenyum hangat ke arah Sakura. Mereka sempat bertukar pandang sembari mengamati manik _emerald_-nya masing-masing, merasa dirinya terbawa suasana, Sakura lantas menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu kembali tersenyum.

"_Ne_, kau bilang kau tersesat?" tanya Sakura, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terasa, "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke Konoha."

"Eh? Konoha?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya seraya menatap penasaran ke arah Doremi.

"Hn," Doremi mengangguk mantap, "Bukankah kau orang Konoha?"

"Ha? Dari mana kau tahu?"

DEG!

Tubuh gadis bernama Doremi itu terpaku seketika. Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun, hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan horor.

"Eh? I—itu ... a—ano ...," kembali matanya memandang ke arah lain, seolah menolak untuk menatap manik hijau milik Sakura, "A—aku .. uumm ... ikat kepalamu! Ya, aku tahu itu dari lambang yang ada di ikat kepalamu."

Sakura hanya terdiam sejenak, sembari berusaha menatap ikat kepalanya yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"_Souka_? Jadi kau tahu—eh?" tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya terfokus ke arah sikut sang gadis yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat, "Kau terluka."

"I—ini ...," Doremi menatap heran luka pada sikutnya, luka bekasnya terjatuh tadi.

"Tolong biarkan aku mengobatinya dan sekalian aku akan mengantarmu ke Konoha."

"Terimakasih."

**~Naruto&OjamajoDoremi~**

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Sakura sembari mengakhiri pengobatannya dengan membelitkan kain perban di sikut Doremi, "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Hn," ia mengangguk pelan, "Oh iya, terimakasih sudah mengajakku berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Ah, tidak apa. Jangan sungkan," jawab Sakura sembari membereskan peralatan P3K miliknya, "Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai lukamu sembuh."

"Ya."

Nampaknya Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membereskan semuanya. Setelah semua peralatannya disimpan di tempat yang semestinya, ia lekas berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Doremi dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Nah," Sakura menyesuaikan tingginya dengan gadis di hadapannya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala Doremi.

DEG!

"Se—muanya? Akan ... akan ..."

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap senyuman khas seorang Sakura. _Purple emerald_ itu membulat dengan sempurna. Sakura telah berhasil membuat gadis tersebut teringatkan sesuatu. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menyeruak ke luar. Bibirnya gemetar seiring degup jantungnya yang tak karuan. Doremi terus menatap Sakura dalam diam, hingga ...

"_Okaa-san!"_

DEP!

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit heran, "_Kaa—Kaa-san_?"

Kedua tangannya semakin erat mendekap Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu merasa kebingungan dengan sikap Doremi ini, ia juga merasa bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak untuk membalas dekapan gadis tersebut.

"A—ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat, "Aku hanya teringatkan ibuku."

Sakura menghela nafas sembari tersenyum, "Memangnya ibumu kemana?"

"Dia meninggal dalam pertempuran bersama ayahku."

"A—apa?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Maafkan aku, Doremi-_chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tak apa," ia mulai melepaskan dekapannya, "Ini bukan salahmu."

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh begitu saja dari leher sang gadis Harukaze. Sempat membuat keduanya terkejut. Masing-masing _emerald_ itu menatap ke bawah, dimana sebuah kalung berliontinkan bentuk lingkaran dengan huruf 'H' kecil di tengahnya itu tergeletak. Dengan segera Sakura lantas mengambil benda tersebut. Sejenak ia menatap kalung itu dengan seksama. Ia merasa heran sekaligus bingung dengan kalung tersebut.

'Ini ... bukankah kalung milikku?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ah, maaf, kalungku terjatuh," ucap Doremi sembari lekas mengambil kalung tersebut dari genggaman Sakura, membuat gadis Haruno itu semakin bingung.

"Itu kalungmu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Hn. Ini kalung pemberian ibuku. Satu-satunya peninggalan darinya."

Perkataan Doremi telah sukses membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi kalut. Kalung berliontinkan bentuk lingkaran dengan huruf 'H' di tengahnya itu adalah lambang dari keluarga Haruno. Dan dia bilang, bahwa kalung itu pemberian ibunya.

'Dia dapat itu dari ibunya? Memang ibunya siapa?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"A—ano ... ummm ... bolehkah aku meminta segelas minuman?" ucap Doremi, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? I—iya," jawabnya gelagapan, "Tunggu disini sebentar."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Doremi kembali tersenyum pada Sakura hingga sosok itu berjalan menjauhinya. Ketika _purple emerald_ itu tengah asyik menatap sekeliling, tiba-tiba saja ia memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah foto yang terpampang jelas di atas meja yang berada beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Matanya membulat tatkala mengenali ketiga sosok dalam foto tersebut. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak berdiri dan lantas berjalan mendekati meja itu, sekadar ingin menatap foto tersebut dari dekat.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan manik _emerald_-nya yang berbinar, dalam foto tersebut ada 2 orang lelaki dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda di tengahnya, dan ada juga tulisan '_Team_ 7' di bawah foto itu. Sebelah tangan mungil Doremi mulai terulur ke depan, seakan ingin menggapai foto tersebut. Namun nyatanya ia hanya mengelus foto itu dengan lembut, tepatnya pada foto seorang lelaki berambut _emo_ dengan mata _onyx_ hitam yang berkilat tengah menatap ke arah lain.

"Naruto-_jichan_ dan ... _Tou-san_?" gumamnya pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Doremi-_chan_?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura memanggil nama gadis itu, membuat Doremi tersentak kaget.

"I—iya?" ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang tengah menggenggam secarik kertas dan seekor burung merpati yang baru saja terbang keluar jendela.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nampaknya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan Hokage denganku," ucapnya sembari menggapai tas selempang pink di atas sofa dan lekas berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku tidak akan lama, kau tunggu disini sebentar, ya? Minumannya aku taruh di meja."

"Baik."

Tak lama, suara pintu yang menutup pun begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Doremi. Setelah Sakura pergi, gadis berhiaskan _purple emerald_ itu tak henti-hentinya menatap heran pada secarik kertas yang tadi sempat di baca Sakura.

"Memangnya, ada hal apa?"

Doremi lekas berjalan ke arah sofa, dimana kertas itu tergeletak. Sepintas ia merasa ragu untuk melihat kertas itu, namun karena penasaran yang tinggi, akhirnya diraihlah kertas tersebut.

_Sakura-san, Anda dipanggil menghadap Hokage-sama bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Tsunade-sama berpesan agar ketiga Sannin harus segera berkumpul sekarang._

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan singkat yang ada pada secarik kertas itu. Doremi hanya mengernyitkan keningnya seraya menatap curiga kertas tersebut.

"_Sannin?"_

**~Naruto&OjamajoDoremi~**

"Baguslah, kalian sudah datang rupanya," ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan dua kunciran di bawah.

"Ada apa _Shisou_ memanggil kita?" tanya sang gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang berada di tengah kedua lelaki berbadan tegap.

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_ benar. Ada apa _Baachan_ memanggilku? Padahal aku sedang sibuk latihan bersama Petapa Genit itu," ucap lelaki berambut pirang mencolok yang berada di samping kiri Sakura.

"Hn," sepertinya lelaki berambut _emo_ dengan kaos biru dongker itu enggan untuk berkomentar.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain," jawab perempuan yang tengah duduk di hadapan mereka bertiga, "Kalian bertiga yang tak lain adalah _Sannin_, harus melaksanakan misi bla bla bla bla ..."

Doremi yang telah berhasil mengikuti gadis Haruno itu, kini tengah mengintip aktivitas di dalam ruangan Hokage dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok bayangan lelaki berambut _emo_ serta gadis berambut merah muda, ditambah dengan perkataan Tsunade tadi, ia hanya membulatkan kedua matanya sembari membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'Jadi benar? Orangtuaku ... Sannin?' gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

"Pertempuran memang diperkirakan 2 atau sampai 3 tahun lagi, tapi kalian bertiga harus bersiap-siap jikalau Desa Iwa akan bersekutu dengan Desa Oto."

"_Baachan_ tenang saja," jawabnya enteng, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka."

"Huh, kebiasaan," Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan misi yang mudah, Naruto," manik cokelat _almond_ itu menatap tajam ke arah lelaki berambut pirang, "Jika kau membuat kesalahan, akibatnya akan sangat fatal."

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Ketiga ninja legendaris atau lebih tepatnya _Sannin_ itu membalikan tubuh mereka serentak. Ketiganya mulai berjalan menjauhi perempuan yang menyandang gelar Godaime Hokage itu.

Doremi tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berjalan ke arah pintu, dimana sekarang ia tengah berada. Secepat kilat Doremi berbalik, kemudian berlari menjauhi ruang Hokage.

TAP TAP TAP!

Ia berlari di tengah koridor yang begitu sepi. Sudah 5 menit terakhir ia berlari, tak heran jika sekarang ia merasa sesak. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal, ia menghentikan laju kakinya. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh gadis tersebut, cairan bening pun kembali menyeruak dari _purple emerald_-nya.

"Ternyata Majo Rika benar," gumamnya sembari terengah, "_Kaa-san _... _Tou-san_ ... adalah _Sannin_."

Sebelah tangannya mulai mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sepintas, ia tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya menatap penuh arti pada kalung peninggalan ibunya yang ia keluarkan dari dalam saku.

"Sekarang aku tahu, dan aku bangga. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ adalah orang yang dibanggakan di desa ini," ia kembali bergumam sembari tersenyum hambar, "Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memastikannya saja. Mungkin kalian akan terkejut bila melihatku seperti ini, ya ... anak dari sepasang Sannin telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang belum diketahui di masa ini. Tapi sunggguh, bertemu _Kaa-san_ aku sangat bahagia walau pun aku tidak sempat berbicara dengan _Tou-san_."

Sejenak gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, dan kalung tersebut ia genggam erat-erat lalu kemudian ia pakaikan pada lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup merasa senang, karena itu aku bisa merelakan kematian _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ dalam pertempuran melawan Desa Oto. Terimakasih ... _Kaa-san ... Tou-san ... _atau bisa ku katakan—"

TRING!

Kalung yang di pakainya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Cahaya tersebut mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Doremi. Sedetik kemudian cahaya itu menghilang. Menampakkan kembali sosok Doremi, berbalut long dress selutut yang mengembang di bagian bawah, sepatu runcing, sarung tangan, dan topi ala penyihir, serta sebuah tongkat yang telah ia genggam.

"—**Sakura dan Sasuke**."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan ia mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan manik _emerald_-nya yang terpejam.

"_Pirika pirilala popolina peperuto_ ... kembalikan aku ... pada masaku sendiri."

**~Naruto&OjamajoDoremi~**

"_Maaf, aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku cari, dan aku sangat senang. Terimakasih sudah menolongku sebelumnya._

_Salam hangat_

_Haruno Doremi_

_._

_._

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengernyit heran setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan gadis bermanik _purple emerald _itu.

"Ha—Haruno Doremi?"

**Owari**

Uyeeee! Satu lagi fic gaje yang aku publish.

Gimana minna? Ga jelas banget kan? Rush banget kan?

Ok, aku tahu itu.

So, makasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca fic gaje ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya!


End file.
